


非分之想

by invocantis



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invocantis/pseuds/invocantis
Summary: 总裁 x 演员朋友变情敌变情人，实则暗恋成真





	1. 非分之想 1-52

到了旅馆，他们一刻也没耽误，好似决斗，又好似在悬浮的世界中奋力做对方的杠杆，推搡着挤进房间。门锁咔哒作响，布料迸裂，黑暗中二人抵在门板上，粘腻的亲吻声在他们唇齿间传递。舔到肖若飞犬齿的瞬间，顾春来几乎落泪，他探出舌尖，来回磨蹭，好似对方的唾液中有催情物，亲得他舌头又疼又痒。  
外套早不见踪影，衬衣也禁不住巨大力量的撕扯，狼狈地散落一地。很快，他们便赤裸上身，面对彼此。明明不是第一次，明明上学时几乎天天坦诚相对，但没有哪次，他们似滚烫的碳，几乎将对方烧穿。  
顾春来看的入神，抬起手，贴住肖若飞的脸。“我希望后面能变成你的形状。”他手缓缓下滑，划过胸口，划过结实的小腹，划过垮，最后停在裤裆微微鼓胀的位置，“我这么好色，有没有惹恼你？”  
“没有。”  
他痴迷地看着对方的眼睛，又看着掌心愈发膨胀的部位，说：“那，有没有激怒你？”  
“没有。”  
顾春来舔着唇线，蹲下身，小心翼翼解开肖若飞的裤子，褪到脚踝的位置，就着这个姿势亲了亲即将要进入自己身体的精神抖擞的部位。“那……我有没有点燃你？”  
肖若飞握着顾春来的手，将这个满面通红的人拽入自己的怀中。他衔着对方耳垂，以犬齿轻轻啃噬，手也不安分地顺着裤腰的缝隙，探进内裤，反复探压后面那个位置。顾春来没料到反应如此剧烈，光是这样就涨得憋闷，便迫不及待扒光自己。  
肖若飞配合地探出腿，插在顾春来双腿之间，膝盖轻轻摩擦他蓄势待发的性器。不过半分钟，他感觉皮肤上一阵清凉的触感。  
“你这么快。”  
“我没有真枪实弹做过，和别人的性经验也有限。只有你……只有大三暑假和你的那几次。”  
顾春来胆怯地抬起眼，神色痴迷，嘴微张，两排牙之间有一道窄缝。  
“第一次，想和你一次射。”肖若飞在他耳边喘息，“你这么任性，要惩罚你。”  
说完，肖若飞将顾春来拽进浴室。

浴室有了灯，暧昧的光线均匀洒在二人身上，照得肖若飞膝盖的位置晶晶发亮。他牵着顾春来的手，走进浴缸，打开花洒，温热的水从天而降。  
肖若飞故意用一根手指抹净自己身上顾春来的精液，划过对方大腿内侧，最后探入刚才流连的部位，轻轻搅动，仔细为对方清洁。他也是第一次和顾春来离那么近，只能试探对方身体里敏感的位置。可顾春来贴着他，左手在他柱身上不安分乱摸，右手居然顶入稍稍扩张的后穴，急切地缠住肖若飞的手指，引对方一起抽插。  
肖若飞打掉顾春来的手：“现在还不行。”  
“可你都那么烫那么硬了。”顾春来试探般掂掂对方的性器，比包裹他们全身的洗澡水还烫。这东西插到自己体内，会不会把内壁烫得化掉？  
化掉也好，这样他们就能黏在一起，再也不分开。  
“还没完，你等等。”  
“这怎么还要等。”  
“馋猫，给你带上猫铃铛，再喂饱你。”说着，肖若飞居然变出一样东西。  
顾春来仔细一看，这是自己当年给他的那个平安符，样式特殊，拴着平安符的红线特别长。不知几时，肖若飞居然在平安符上还坠了个铃铛。  
“这绳子，在我手腕上，刚好缠九圈。”肖若飞恶作剧般用指甲骚刮顾春来的马眼，“在你小弟弟上，能缠几圈？”  
“别，若飞，你、你打算……不要……”  
肖若飞仿佛什么都没听到，扩张的手继续扩张，挂着平安符的手在顾春来性器上来回游走。见顾春来重振雄风，肖若飞也不迟疑，啧啧称赞，一边将平安符挂在顾春来硬挺的柱身上，一边碾压他的前列腺。  
“一圈不够吧。”  
顾春来想求饶，嘴却被肖若飞牢牢堵住，连如簧的翘舌如今也变成武器，缠住他的舌头，忘情接吻，逐渐卸去他的理智。这个人太懂如何制服自己，太懂如何让自己意乱情迷。顾春来感觉自己的性器发胀，却无法释放，艰难地从亲吻中剥离片刻，只看到血脉喷张的性器被红线牢牢束缚住，小巧的银铃铛刚好坠在头冠附近，叮铃作响。  
“这次我射，你才能射，知道吗？”  
顾春来呜咽着，想学刚才的样子撒娇，没想到往前一凑，刚蹭了蹭，铃铛就响个不停。他羞愧难当，后穴下意识加紧，臀瓣却被肖若飞掴掌。肖若飞笑着叫他耐心点，抽出手，打开焦糖味道的润滑剂，挤在掌心，故意当着对方的面，来回撸动自己勃起的阴茎。顾春来红着脸，红着鼻尖，终于忍不住，自己躺进浴缸里，双手为架，岔开双腿，已经泥泞不堪的后穴翕动不止。  
“若飞，你明白我原本想写的那句话是什么。”顾春来看着对方，坚定如初，“别等了，进来吧。”我想习惯你的形状……”  
肖若飞在顾春来耳边小声说：“保持自己的形状。我们肌肤相亲时，就是最契合的形状。”  
说完，他扶着顾春来的腰，一口气顶到对方体内最敏感的地方。  
顾春来再也无法忍耐，放肆地喊出声。没人知道这里隔音好不好，他们也不清楚是否有人见他们走入旅馆。他忘记了自己的身份，忘记了小心翼翼的试探，甚至忘记了胆怯的自己如何鼓起勇气，一步步走到今天。  
他只能记得尽力张开身体，放肆求欢。  
没想到肖若飞居然这么离开，插得他几乎喘不过气，一刻都不停歇。起初异样的剧痛开始消散，括约肌适应了摩擦，某种异样的骚动在身体深处来回翻腾，铃铛越响越快越响越急，惹得他饥渴难耐，手忍不住随着对方的动作，一起撸动高高翘起的器官。  
他宁愿溺死在此刻，时间永不向前。


	2. 非分之想 2-58

那东西说是床，撤掉被汗水湿透的垫子，堪堪称得上块木板。  
顾春来知道接下来会发生什么，但他现在根本没兴致，想逃，却被肖若飞一把抓住脚踝。他拍戏时掉秤太多，现在力气根本拼不过对方，只消轻轻一拽，一条腿就架上了对方的肩膀。  
他的腰悬在半空，双手苦苦撑在床边，整个人几乎挂在肖若飞身上，而对方却浑然不觉这份重量，取来前天放在床头的润滑剂，咬掉盖子，挤在手上一滩粉色的稠液。  
那玩意儿是草莓味的，甜得发腻，好似催情剂，每次都能熏得顾春来晕头转向，被乖乖牵着鼻子走。即便这次不想，他身体也起了条件反射。  
这个角度，下半身的每个细节顾春来都能看得一清二楚。他看得清肖若飞用颈窝加住他的脚踝，看得清两根手指在粉红色液体里搅动，然后撑开他的后穴，缓缓埋入，直抵身体里最炽热敏感的位置。顾春来下意识叫出声，要肖若飞停手，可肖若飞充耳不闻，一边亲他脚踝，一边并着两根手指进进出出，不遗边角，若有似无掠过他的敏感点，接着冲更深处捅去。  
他的性器不争气地高高翘起，柱身青紫，透明的液体一股股从马眼往外冒，和肖若飞的一模一样。肖若飞恶劣的向前拱了拱腰，用性器敲他的大腿根，敲他的囊袋，划过穴口，就是不肯有下一步动作。  
肖若飞太熟悉他的身体，他也太熟悉肖若飞的。只真刀实枪来过两次，他们就记住彼此的习惯，记住每一个眼神每一个动作的含义。  
比如他明白肖若飞抽出手，双眼微黠，就是要插入的信号。

肖若飞捅入他身体那一刻，顾春来仰过头，挂在床边，视线里是地覆天翻的世界。枯枝似叉，败叶如张牙舞爪的黑云，黑黢黢的大地是万斤巨石，压在他胸口。  
再生气，肖若飞也好好做了润滑，插入过程毫无阻碍。对方还是很耐心缓慢地找到合适的角度，待他后穴无意识缩紧，才加快速度，将他卷入欲望的漩涡。这个姿势下半身贴得很紧，囊袋撞击臀瓣，水声四溢，血涌向大脑，几乎丧失了思考的能力，只能任由对方一次又一次撞破他内心的防线。  
顾春来想抱住肖若飞，但一伸手，就会完全失去支点，任对方摆弄。他讨好般喘出一句轻微的呻吟，喘不成声，对肖若飞说“想抱抱”，“想亲你”，还说“我也爱你”，似红薯的甜，又绵又密，可对方依旧毫无反应，执拗地与他交合，亲吻他突起的踝骨，不知疲倦。  
顾春来被操射了两次，眼前发白。墙上的时钟一分一秒向前走，距离《大逃脱》节目组出现的时间也越来越近，他只好夹紧后穴，希望对方至少射一次。  
可肖若飞忽然对他说了句“夹紧腰”，然后捞起他另一条腿，俯身堵住他的嘴，夺去他的视线，夺去他的声音，也夺走他赖以生存的氧气。  
没待顾春来反应过来，肖若飞手下滑，托着他们交合的部位，一把将他腾空抱起。顾春来下意识搂住肖若飞，紧紧靠住对方身体，下肢一沉，对方一顶，一直埋在身体里的性器向更深的地方嵌合，速度越来越快，仿佛真要将他的后穴磨出自己的形状，天衣无缝。  
顾春来受不住这般刺激，身体绷紧，双臂牢牢箍住肖若飞，想让对方再快点，再深点。可他的嘴被堵住，他们还在忘情地接吻，他的舌头抵在肖若飞的犬齿上，刺出血。他不知那人的唾液是不是都能催情，都能让他意乱情迷，他几乎要忘记这场性爱为何开始，只能感觉后穴被烫得一跳一跳，在对方射在体内的同时，难以抑制地射在二人之间，黏糊蹭在彼此的皮肤上，味道消散不去。


	3. 非分之想 4-76

说着，顾春来抬起一条光裸的腿，勾住肖若飞的后腰，来回磨蹭，生生磨得对方下体抬头。他挑的是条旗袍式的丝绸睡裙，心形领，吊带，高叉，松松垮垮罩在身上，稍微一动，纤薄的布料便挪了位，胸口两点暗红无所遁形，大剌剌地暴露在空气中。  
肖若飞也难安分，撩起宽大的裙摆，脱掉内裤，手指蘸着抬头的性器顶端的透明液体，蹭在顾春来乳头上。顾春来想往后躲，但后面是墙，前面是炽热的肉体，肉体上还穿着他演床戏时穿过的裙子。他脑袋一下炸了，不禁哼出声，可肖若飞不为所动，双手偏偏只在乳头耕耘，别的部位都不碰，力道不轻也不重，来回压捻，极有耐心。  
顾春来没被肖若飞这样玩弄过乳头，有点疼，但更多的是那股酥麻感，从胸口窜到下体，激得他根本站不住。他不服，也想去咬肖若飞胸口，没想对方眼疾手快，一把将他拍开。  
“告诉你了，小心肋骨。”  
“你弄我的胸口那里，弄那么肿，衣边蹭得疼。”几个字，简单陈述事实，从顾春来口中说出，显得纯情又放荡。  
听这话，肖若飞勾勾吊带，故意让裙边蹭过他红肿的乳头，蹭得顾春来弯了腰，才松开手。他垂下眼，轻轻一撩，对方那被勃起的阴茎撑变形的裙摆就像帘子似的挂到一旁，根本遮不住泛红的腿根。  
肖若飞哼笑着，舌尖勾过完美的唇线，再向前一步，用自己勃发的性器抵住对方的，握在手中，一边揉搓，一边用唇去够对方耳垂。  
“你都这么硬了，又不等我。”肖若飞拍他屁股，“走，去屋里，这儿没套子。”  
“不要套，直接进来，”顾春来腿一软，差点直接跪在地上，刚才起，他视线就没从肖若飞的那根粗壮的肉棒上移开，“穿裙子也好，精液也好，我都要，都给我，好不好？”  
见肖若飞仍在思考，他干脆抬起腿，露出后穴，直接抵住对方的铃口。  
“小淫棍，你要劫色，也不是这么个劫法。”  
肖若飞终于不再犹豫，探出手指，借两个人马眼溢出的透明液体，即将容纳自己的位置打转。顾春来背抵墙，想想等下要发生的一切，手就忍不住探到后穴，顺着肖若飞的动作，一起埋入自己的身体。  
两根手指好似境遇千年的仇敌，搅得天翻地覆，泥泞不堪。肖若飞更是恶劣地加快速度，一口气并入三指，把势单力薄的顾春来裹在中间，带着对方的指尖，反复碾压前列腺。顾春来抖得受不了，无处安放的腿勾住肖若飞蓄势待发的后腰，如同某种信号，在对方埋入他身体的那一刻，积攒许久的精液喷发而出，喷到白布碎花裙，也喷到血红色丝绸上。

潦到一旁的裙摆渐渐滑落，在顾春来身上流淌，生机勃勃，盖住他再次抬头的性器。从镜子里看，交合的部位被红白两色层层叠叠盖住，只有他胸口两点在棉布的摩擦中越来越红，越来越艳。  
肖若飞的动作太凶猛，顶得顾春来双腿都无处安放。对方见状还恶劣地架起他腿弯，两条细长的腿毫无保留暴露在空气中，肌肉匀称，紧实有力，脚尖紧绷，堪堪碰到地面，几乎无法分担身体的重量，只能任后穴一点点吞下肖若飞的性器，越吞越深，仿佛那个部位为对方而造，是钥匙和匙孔，天衣无缝。  
顾春来感觉自己要被捅穿，后背紧贴墙，手胡乱在空中挥，最后抓住旁边的衣架。可架子根本不牢，怎么承受成年男人的重量。就在他差点摔倒的刹那，肖若飞眼疾手快，把对方整个人抱在怀中。  
失去支撑，肖若飞又顺势往上一顶，拍击臀瓣的囊袋几乎都被顾春来吞吃入腹。他仰起头，全身发颤，眼前一阵发白，待意识回神，睡裙又一次被精液打湿，可肖若飞还没射，他的性器也不见颓势，趾高气扬地勾引肖若飞，要对方快一点，再快一点。  
肖若飞当然懂，咬着他耳朵说一句，“辛苦你了，抱紧我”，在顾春来右手抓住他的同时，他再次抱起顾春来双腿。这一回，连脚尖都不给点地，顾春来身体悬空，内穴翕张，贪婪地吞吃肖若飞愈发凶猛的攻势。

衣帽间里灯很强，开久后特别热，汗水聚成溪流，顺着皮肤的纹理，滑入紧贴的部位。  
顾春来不知自己射过几次，也不知肖若飞为何今天如此持久。他内穴麻得快没知觉，四肢百骸早已沦为欲望的奴仆，他不想未来，不想明日，只想与那根肉刃无度亲吻，想他们融化彼此再次结合，成为对方的一部分。  
人类真不可思议。如此单调机械的动作，居然能生出无与伦比的巨大快感。他配合肖若飞动了动，用尽全力锁紧后穴，更凶猛的力道即刻肆虐而过，刮擦着只会汲取欲望的肠壁。他扬起头，大口呼吸，生怕下一秒就断了气。  
其实断了气也好，这样他对世界最后的留恋，就是面前这个深爱的人。  
顾春来无处可逃，只能把全身重量压在肖若飞性器上。对方动作越来越快越来越猛，每次尽根拔出，只留龟头，又再次狠狠地凿进去。如此往复，那东西仿佛有了生命，知道往他身体里最敏感的深处钻，一遍又一遍在体内开疆拓土，来到从未去往的深处。  
不知过了多久，顾春来要撑不住了。他发觉肖若飞抽动的频率变小变快，好似打桩机，抽出一点，又重重埋入，那根驰骋疆场的肉刃愈加坚挺灼热，几乎要将他充血的内壁烫伤。他什么都感觉不到了，阴茎来回乱颤，却一滴都射不出。  
他知道这是肖若飞快要射精的信号。他想和对方一起去，但再去，他就只能射尿了。这想法太羞耻，让他不敢看肖若飞的眼，只好挪开脑袋，哪知这一挪，视线居然落在镜子中，和自己对视。  
他看到自己被情欲支配的眼，看到自己被亲肿的双唇，看到脖颈和肩头点点吻痕，还有胸前的两点，好似两颗红色的糖果，被肖若飞舔舐地发亮。  
顾春来忍不住叫出声，绞尽后穴，用本能恳求肖若飞捅穿他，占有他，射在他体内。  
肖若飞当然不会让他失望，话音未落，他就感觉到一股热流，激得他身体止不住颤抖。稍微干涸的丝绸再次被打湿，布料接不住稀稀拉拉的淡黄色液体，顺着顾春来腿根流到肖若飞身上，最后跌落在地，在二人脚边留下小小一汪。  
“小狗吗你？居然尿了。”  
“谁……谁叫你……啊……那么猛……一直不射……”  
顾春来已经说不出完整的话。刚刚拉好的背链，被他一把生生撕开，伏在坚实的脊背上，蝴蝶骨收缩又张开，如他所想，肖若飞背后真的是两片翅膀，带着他飞向空中，飞向彼岸，飞向他们的理想乡，飞向天堂。  
在顾春来意识涣散之时，他听到耳边传来温柔的声音：“当然为了喂饱你。亲爱的，夜还长，我们还有好多时间。”


End file.
